This invention relates generally to displays and more particularly to a stackable display suitable for displaying articles, such as jewelry.
Stackable displays which display jewelry, such as rings, have been available for quite some time. A typical prior art stackable display comprises an outer frame and a synthetic resin insert having a cushioned layer with slots arranged in a staggered pattern, the slots receiving a ring therein which is standing on edge. One disadvantage associated with many of these prior art stackable displays is that the insert must be specifically designed so that there is sufficient space between adjacent inserts of adjacent stacked displays for receiving the ring. Oftentimes a complicated insert design is provided for ensuring rings on adjacent displays are offset. These insert designs are costly to design and manufacture thereby increasing the overall cost of the display.
Accordingly, among the several objects of the present invention are the provision of an improved stackable display capable of displaying and storing rings standing on edge; the provision of such a stackable display which is stackable with identically constructed displays; the provision of such a stackable display capable of displaying and storing earrings; the provision of such a stackable display which is of simple design and construction; the provision of such a stackable display which is cost-efficient to manufacture; the provision of such a stackable display which is light-weight; the provision of such a stackable display which has a neat, clean, attractive appearance; and the provision of such a stackable display which is easy to assemble.
In general, a stackable display of the present invention comprises a frame having walls which combine to define an opening, each wall having an upper edge portion, and a lower edge portion, and an inwardly extending, horizontal ledge. An upwardly facing top tray is disposed within the opening of the frame and has a horizontally disposed wall which rests upon the ledge of the frame, and at least one upwardly projecting side wall attached to the horizontal wall at its outer peripheral edge. The side wall of the top tray has an upper edge portion which extends along a plane generally parallel to the plane of the frame and is sized to be snugly received within the opening of the frame. The side wall of the top tray is downwardly offset relative to the upper edge portion of the frame to define an upper interengageable formation. A downwardly facing bottom tray is disposed within the opening of the frame, the bottom tray having a horizontally disposed wall which bears against the ledge of the frame and at least one downwardly projecting side wall attached to the horizontal wall at its outer peripheral edge. The side wall of the bottom tray has a lower edge portion which extends along a plane generally parallel to the plane of the frame and is sized to be snugly received within the opening of the frame. The side wall of the bottom tray is downwardly offset relative to the lower edge portion of the frame to define a lower mating interengageable formation which is adapted to interengage with the upper interengageable formation of a next adjacent display of identical construction. A strip of adhesive material has an upper adhesive surface for engaging the top tray and a lower adhesive surface for engaging the lower tray. The strip of adhesive material attaches the top tray and the bottom tray to one another for maintaining the frame, top tray and bottom tray in assembled relation. An insert is received within the top tray for displaying articles.
Other objects, features and advantages of the invention shall become apparent as the description thereof proceeds when considered in connection with the accompanying illustrative drawings.